Hermione makes a new friend
by RavagedByMagick
Summary: Hermione meets a shy new transfer student, and finds herself lusting after her.


There were not only first years waiting to be sorted, in the middle of the crowd of small young ones there was a girl who must have been around 16 years old. Hermione had not seen her before, but her heart fluttered at the sight of the obviously queer girl. The short hair-cut, big glasses and lip piercing where a sure giveaway. As the girl sat on the stool to be sorted and looked shyly to the floor, Hermione gave a sigh. She was so cu-ute. The Sorting Hat did not need long with the girl, and it was only a few seconds before he shouted out 'RAVENCLAW'. A feeling of disappointment came over Hermione, along with a spot of wetness in her panties. What wouldn't she give to take the girl to her private, headgirl, bedroom and tie her up.

After the sorting, when the newly sorted first years were chattering amongst themselves, Hermione spotted the older girl sitting by herself in the corner reading. As an unabashed sapiophile, Hermione's interest was piqued, and she decided to approach her.

"What are you doing with a bunch of first years?" she blurted out, most untactfully.

the girl was jolted fro her story, and quickly shoved the book under her cloak and she anxiously looked up at Hermione with her huge green eyes.

"I-I-I…" she stammered, when her face turned a deep crimson. Hermione just stared, awaiting a proper reply.

"...I'm a transfer student…."

"Transfer?" Hermione asked, confused.

"From Beauxbatons."

Hermione made a face at the name. That school was full of trifling bitches.

The girl continued, still blushing "Girls like me aren't welcome there…" She sat, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds, then she jumped up and ran out of the room, to nowhere in particular.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it. What had she been reading? Why had she looked away? Why had she run?

It was all a big mystery, but if there was one thing Hermione liked, it was a mystery. And pussy.

She looked at the stool where the girl had been sitting and noticed a trace of moisture on the wood. Did the girl have some bladder control issues? Or? Hermione bent down and took a whiff. Definitely not bladder issues. Poontang, poontang for sure. Why had the girl been dripping whet just after her sorting? She had to find out. She started walking in the direction the girl had run, only to encounter a book laying on the floor. Could that be the book she had been reading? Hermione's empirical senses were tickled, and she picked it up to see if her hypothesis was correct.

It was.

Well, she though it was. The book was one she immediately recognized, having a copy laying in her trunk, in her special box.

She opened the book to see if she could find what chapter the girl had been reading, and surely enough she found a book-marker. The Spanking chapter.

Hermione knew the story well, and didn't need to read i tot get good and hot from the titillating tales within. She contemplated slipping into the nearest girls' bathroom for a quick fap, but decided instead to channel her energies into located her new conquest.

She made her way toward the Ravenclaw girls' common room, and there she found a couple of fifth years reading. Also smut, she guessed with randy indignation.

She cleared her throat, attracting the attention of but one of the girls.

"Did an awkward girl run through here recently?" she inquired.

The fifth year nodded and pointed toward the leftmost corridor.

Although she was out of her territory, Hermione felt confident, and, adjusting her panties discreetly, she began sauntering down the hall, book in hand.

After following the corridor up winding stairs, Hermione ended up at the sixth year girls dormitory of Ravenclaw house. She didn't bother knocking on the door, but just stomped in. The room was empty, or at least it was until the girl Hermione had lusted after since she first laid eyes upon her came out of the shower. With only a towel wrapped around her, her hair wet and messy and another towel in her hand, her chest glistening with moisture from the shower.

"Well well, look who we have here." Hermione did not expect that to come out of her mouth, but her dominating side had taken over.

"Excuse me?" The girl looked up, an expression of apathy splattered across her face.

Hermione could see through that. Underneath the mask of not-caring she could see a blush forming.

She took a step forward.

"This." Hermione threw the book toward the girl.

"Explain. Now"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. That book is not mine." The girl started walking toward her bed, but Hermione would have none of it.

"Oh really?"

"'I have a good ability to get the truth out of people.'" Hermione quoted. The girl's pace slowed. "'You will stop being defiant now. You will address me as Ma'am. You will only speak when spoken to unless it is to use your safeword.'" By the time she finished, the girls has stopped in her tracks, and water was beginning to pool on the stones beneath her feet. "Do I have your attention?" Hermione asked with a cheeky grin.

"...Y-yes, Ma'am."

"This is your book, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you're a very naughty girl for reading such things during the sorting, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Hermione saw something begin to drip down the girl's leg that was too viscous to be water. She knew the girl would be hers.

"Tell me your name."

"It's Mari Soux, Ma'am."

"Very good. Now, you do know the punishment for reading smut like this during the sorting?"

"But, But, I didn't know! I didn't mean to! It's written very well! I don't care about the sp-spanking at all, it's just really well written that's all!"

Hermione took a step closer and narrowed her eyes.

"It's just really well written that's all, _what_?"

"….Ma'am." The girl looked up defiantly. "I don't really see how this is relevant. It was just a book. Don't make such a big deal out of it. You've obviously read it too."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"….Ma'am."

"You see, it is relevant because you managed to drip the result of your naughty ways all over the stool you were sitting on. That's very unbecoming. You'll need to be punished."

The girl shivered, and more of the not-water dripped down her leg. Hermione was sure the girl could feel it.

"See, you're getting wet just by thinking about what you have done. Now, come over here." Hermione pointed to a spot right in front of one of the beds.

Tentatively, Mari padded over and kneeled where Hermione pointed, clutching her towel to herself. Hermione strode over to her and sat on the bed near her. She sat still for a moment, letting the tension build.

Finally, Mari Soux blurted out: "Aren't you going to punish me?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "so you _want_ to be punished! You are a naughty girl, indeed."

"No! I didn't mean-"

"'Aren't you going to punish me, _Ma'am?!_""

Mari Soux sighed.

"Now," said Hermione decisively, grabbing a handful of Mari's short, wet hair, "since you want it so badly, come and get your punishment." She yanked Mari up by he hair and over her lap, the towel falling to the floor. Mari's soft rump gleamed in the moonlight, invitingly. Hermione's eyes glowed hungrily, her womanhood moist with excitement, throbbing.

Hermione traced the curve of Mari's bottom with her wand.

"Since you've been so naughty, using my hand would not convey the message to my satisfaction. I shall use my wand, and you had better count, or else you'll feel my displeasure." Hermione gave her a small shock with her wand.

Mari gave a squeak.

"Shh. No sounds except for counting. You're allowed to squirm, but I'd better not see those hands of yours on your own body. I warn you now, I'll not show mercy if you disobey me." Hermione could hear Mari swallow.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good job." She did not wait another second, and gave Mari a sound thwack with her wand.

"One."

Hermione immediately followed that up with a harder thwack. "One, _what_?"

"One, Ma'am."

_Thwack_

"Two, Ma'am."

_Thwack…_

By the time Hermione had dealt the thirty lashes, Mari Soux's bottom was bright red and criss-crossed with welts.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Mari breathed heavily."

"your punishment is not over yet," Hermione cooed, gently stroking Mari's ravaged arse with the tip of her finger.

Mari gasped "But, why, Ma'am? I took my spanking so well."

"Yes," Hermione conceded, "but in doing so you caused another mess. Look what you've made me do to your bed." She stood, causing Mari to stumble naked on the cold floor before her. Hermione then pointed to the dark wet stain that had spread under her.

"When I have gone, you will clean this. But first," Hermione said with a smile most wicked, "you will lick up every bit of this mess you made from my cunt."

Mari did not need further encouragement, and crouched underneath Hermione, her face pointed upwards. She gave a tentative lick, and Hermione could feel Mari's tongue gliding over her labia.

"Omnomnom." Mari definitely seemed to be enjoying herself, and the same could be said for Hermione, who was grinding her cunt down on Mari's face. Mari made a sound of appreciation, and worked even harder to bring Hermione to the point of orgasm. She was enjoying it so much, that her hand had creeped down to her own snatch. Hermione would have non of that though, and slapped her hand away.

"No touching without my permission. And no, you do not have my permission."

Mari made a sound of disappointment, but was now even more committed to making Hermione cum.

She slowly lapped at Hermione's gushing slit, and when she thought Hermione was distracted, Mari slowly crept her hand down to her own dripping pussy.

Without even a glance Harmione flicked her wand, and with a softly moaned "incarcerous," Mari found her wrists bound over her head by thick ropes. Startled, Mari's licking stopped.

"I will not tolerate insolence," Hermione said matter-of-factly, shoving Mari's face back into it's proper place.

Mari went back to work, running her tongue over Hermione's hot cunt as her own grew ever more wet and wanting. Hermione's breathing grew heavy, and Mari knew she was close to cumming. Mari licked and licked, and right when she thought her mouth was too tired to continue, Hermione let out a wild shriek of ecstasy, her knees shaking under the power of the orgasm. Hermione fell back upon the bed, breathing for a few minutes, leaving Mari in her constricted pose. Mari dared not move or speak.

When she was ready, Hermione rose and flicked her wand to free Mari Soux's wrists. She Quickly dressed, and when she finished, she turned to Mari, who was still on the floor.

"Get on the bed," She commanded Mari, who obeyed immediately. Hermione picked up her wand once more.

"Incarcerous. Accio Hitachi Magic Wand." Mari suddenly found herself fully bound, helpless, with powerful vibrations upon her cunt, and Hermione walking out of her room.


End file.
